Surprise, Sweetheart
by Britt6037
Summary: After school, Caroline goes to her dorm and finds someone she didn't expect to see there and things get heated. My way of trying to think positively and not to give up on klaroline... Rated M, just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise, sweetheart**

Caroline's POV:

After the most boring and uneventful biology class in the history of time. I was walking towards my dorm room, thinking about when I would finally be able to just climb under my covers and get some sleep. Because, don't judge but, college parties are exhausting, especially when you have to keep up with your best friend who is about ten times older then you and is also in a drinking mood. Even if I am a vampire I still get hangovers and let me tell you, they suck.

Finally I was outside my dorm room. I unlocked the door, threw my bag in a corner and flashed to my bed and climbed under the covers. I didn't even bother taking off my dress and flats, because I was so mentally and physically tired, that all my thoughts vanished when my head hit the pillow. I was halfway sleeping when someone shook me.

''Caroline! Wake up! We need to talk.'' said Stefan, who sounded equally exhausted as I was, but determined.

''Sorry Stef, but there is absolutely no way in hell I am getting my ass out of bed before tomorrow morning. So go get Elena or something, because I am too tired to talk right now.'' I said, my voice muffled by my pillow.

''Getting old, Barbie? College parties wearing you down?'' Teased Damon, with his annoying voice.

''No, Damon, they are not! What is wearing me down is the fact that I have to sit through a 4-hour lecture about molecules and bacterias, while I am having an hangover, okay?'' I said, annoyed that he was even in my dorm room, I mean, didn't he and Elena break up? What could he possibly be doing in my dorm. I wondered, but it didn't really matter, at that moment.

''Okay, okay, but you should seriously get up. Your boyfriend is here!'' quipped Damon.

'''My _boyfriend_? What are you talking about?'' I asked confused, as I was slowly lifting my head from the pillow.

As I turned around I saw Klaus, leaning against the wall, with a smirk plastered to his face. He was wearing black, as always.

''Hello, love. Long time no see.'' he said with is sexy accent that made me almost drool.

My jaw hit the floor, figuratively speaking.

''Wh-what are _you_ doing here?'' I asked dumbfounded. After our hot hybrid sex in the woods, I was not really prepared to see him again so soon.

''Well, when Damon here called me about your traveler situation, I thought I would come here and check it out.'' he said with a smirk.

''Yeah right, because _that_ is the only reason you're here, Klaus.''laughed Damon, ''you just could not resist seeing Barbie again. Can't get enough of sex with her, can you.'' Klaus face remained the same though, I was the one who got mad.

''Shut it, Damon!'' I said, as I threw my pillow at his face. Fortunately it hit its mark. Stefan started laughing and soon I joined. Damon glared at me and Stefan. But it turned into a mischievous smile and I was kind of scared of what he might say next.

''Well clearly, we can do this later. I think you and Klaus have some catching up to do, don't you'' he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. I stared at him frightened, was he really going to leave me alone with him. This isn't going to end well, I thought.

Come on, Stefan, let's call it a night and let Ken and Barbie _talk._'' he said.

Oh no, I thought. I tried to make Stefan stay with puppy eyes, but Damon was having none of it and was practically dragging him out of the room. Stefan looked at me with sympathetic look and mouthed ''sorry'' to me.

When the door closed, we were left alone. I was scared to even look at him. I heard him coming towards me...

Klaus's POV:

Finally alone, I thought. She looked magnificent. Her hair was a bit tousled, but I thought she looked sexy like that. She was wearing a deep blue dress, that showed off her gorgeous legs. God, how I wanted to slide my hand over them and explore what's underneath that dress, again.

I gave into temptation and walked over to her bed and sat as close to her as possible. I felt her tense and smirked. I still had the power to make her knees go weak and breathing hard. I put an arm around her waist and buried my nose in her hair, smelling her.

''I missed you, love,'' I whispered huskily, ''I missed _everything_ about you, you know? Your smell, your body...''

Suddenly she was out of my arms and standing against the wall.

''What the hell are you doing here? '' she asked nervously,''you promised that you would never come back!'' her voice turning angry and accusing.

''Ah, but that was in Mystic Falls and I truly don't have any intention going back there. But I never promised I wouldn't come to Whitmore, love,'' I said as I standing up and walking closer to her.

''Don't come near me, Klaus!'' she said desperately, ''I'm serious, you had your fun, why don't you go and help the Salvatores out and then go back to New Orleans, will you!'' I laughed.

''Weren't you listening?'' I asked, ''Helping those idiots was just an excuse to see you again, I don't give a damn about them! I only care about you and you know it, love'' I was slowly starting to invade her personal space.

''I...you...I...uh'' she spluttered. I smiled, she was nervous. I lifted my hand and touched her face while my other hand went to her waist. The need to kiss her was getting extremely strong and I surrendered to it. My lips touched hers gently, lovingly. At first she stood still like a statue, but when I applied more pressure to the kiss, she gave up the fight and kissed me back. Her hand went to my hair, tugging it a little, while the other pulled my shirt, so I would be closer to her. Who was I to deny her of anything? I pressed her to the wall, my kisses turning needy and lustful. She moaned when I trailed down her neck. I loved those sounds she was making and I was eager hearing them more and louder. I wanted to get rid of the pesky fabric that was hiding her body from my eyes so I ripped it off of her in a blink leaving her in a black lace bra and panties. I made an approving sound.

''Mhm, what is it with you and ripping my clothes of?'' she said jokingly.

I laughed lowly. '' I guess I just can't help myself, sweetheart. They are always in the way of me seeing you glorious body.'' she blushed.

I smiled, admiring her blush and how it made her so much more beautiful than she already was. I kissed her again and she proceeded tugging my jacket off, ripping my shirt in half, breaking my belt and ripping my pants off of me so I was left standing in my underwear, like her.

''Oops, sorry, they got in _my _way of seeing _your _drool-worthy body.'' she said smirking. I half laughed, half growled and brought her closer to me again.

She flashed us to the bed and pushed my on it, straddling me and kissing me from my lips to my chest and I, in return, moaned. I could of sworn that no woman had ever made me feel this kind of love, passion and lust before.

Before she got any further in taking my underwear off, I switched our positions and hovered over her. My hands made quick work on her bra and panties and soon she was left completely naked in front of me. I took a moment to appreciate her body and then crashed my lips to hers once again and continued to make love to her for the rest of the night, not wanting to waste any precious time with her.

Klaus's POV:

After, what was it, 5th round? We were sprawled on the bed, breathing heavy and feeling exhausted from our activities. Caroline was on my chest and one of her legs was intertwined with mine. My hand was around her waist, holding her to me, and the other was holding Caroline's hand, playing with it. I let out a contempt sigh and snuggled my face closer to her hair, smelling her vanilla and sunshine smell mixing with mine. It made the wolf inside me almost purr in satisfaction that I had claimed my true mate once again.

Caroline made an attempt in getting out of the bed but I held her there with my iron grip. She groaned and said, ''We have to get out of bed, we can't stay like this forever.''

''Yes, we can'' I said stubbornly, refusing to let her go and be at heaven a little longer. ''just a little longer,'' I begged.

She looked at me with her baby blue eyes and smiled.

''I guess I could skip college for a day'' she said and snuggled closer to me, if that was even possible.

We continued falling into deep, satisfied sleep in each others arms.

Whoever read my story, let me know what you thought!:)

-Britt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: awkward, awkward, awkward...

Caroline's POV:

The sun was already high in the sky and I was in the same position that I had fallen asleep- on Klaus's chest, gazing at his features. Okay, ''gazing'' wasn't exactly was I was doing, staring was a better word for what I was doing, and who could blame me? He was probably the sexiest man in the world, who was in my bed...naked.

''And you said I was creepy, love.'' Klaus chuckled, keeping his eyes closed

''What? Oh, but you _are _creepy.'' I said teasingly.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at me with his mischievous smirk and started hovering over me.

''Creepy. Hmm, are you sure, sweetheart?'' he said as he trailed his nose down my neck.

''Hmmm, yeah, _really_ creepy,'' I half-moaned, he laughed and continued his ministrations. When he reached collarbone, he sucked on my pulse point and this time I moaned.

''And now?'' he asked smirking.

''You are the creepiest man I have ever met!'' I quipped.

''You don't seem to have a problem with that, though,'' he remarked.

''Oh, _I_ wouldn't have _you_ any other way.'' I said lovingly and kissed his nose. At first he was a bit taken off guard by the gesture, but he recovered and smiled at me.

We were so consumed with each other that we didn't hear someone fiddling with keys and opening the door.

''What. The. Hell!'' came Bonnie's voice. I immediately look to the door and saw Bonnie and Elena standing there with their mouths opened and eyes wide. For a moment, we were all just staring at each other. But then Elena decided to break the silence.

''Oh my god! My innocent eyes! Would you cover yourselves up, god, I am going to traumatized for life!'' Elena whined and covered her eyes. I quickly pulled the sheet higher to cover us.

''Eem..what. what are you doing here!?'' I asked flustered and tried to get my blush under control, because let me tell you, I was red as a freaking tomato, honestly. I mean this is one of these times when you know things are going to get very awkward, very fast. Here I was under the ''Big Bad Hybrid'' completely naked and my best friends were in the same room, trying to look anywhere but us, couldn't blame them either, they practically despised the guy.

''Well, we wanted to get our stuff and then go to class.'' Bonnie answered, blushing herself, but making no comment about our current position.

''Yeah, we weren't expecting you and Klaus here, _naked_.'' Elena said. I was a bit weirded out, didn't they hate guy? Shouldn't they be screaming at me, stupid and reckless I had been, still was? They were acting quite calm about it, well leaving out the fact that me, Elena and Bonnie were furiously blushing.

When I looked at Klaus, he was grinning like an idiot, not the least bit embarrassed. Was he actually happy that we got caught? Oh, of course he was! Damn him, he was enjoying this, wasn't he?! Was it some kind of wolf thing? Nonetheless I punched him in the chest and told him to stop smiling and take this seriously.

''How could I do that, love?'' he asked innocently, ''Now that they know that you're _mine. _Everything is bloody perfect.'' he added huskily. I rolled my eyes at him, so it was a wolf thing!

''Okay, well this is weird, so we're just going to go..'' said Bonnie.

''Yeah, and I think we're not going to come back tonight so..eem..don't break anything or something. ''Bye!'' Elena added and both of the girls walked out, not giving me a chance to say that wouldn't be necessary.

''Oh. My. God!'' I exclaimed and buried my face in the pillow, ''that was the most awkward conversation I have ever had!'' I said miserably.

''I think it went great.'' Said Klaus, ''I mean they didn't throw anything at me or try to stake me or anything.'' he said, laughing. I considered his opinion and couldn't help but to agree. Besides the awkwardness, they took it quite well.

''You're right.'' I agreed and smiled.

''Of course I'm right, now where were we, love?'' he said, getting on top of me once again.

''Hmm, as much as I would love to stay in bed with you for the rest of the day, I need a shower or a bath. Haven't decided yet.'' I said and got up and moved towards the bathroom.

He groaned and fell back on the pillows.

''You coming or not?'' I asked him innocently and smiled.

He was up from the bed like lighting, throwing me over his shoulder and walking to the bathroom. I was giggling like an idiot and begging him to put me down, but he was having none of that...

Klaus's POV:

When she said she had to get shower, I'll admit I was a bit disappointed. But when she turned around and asked me if I was coming or not.. well, let's just say that, I haven't got out of bed that fast in ages. I picked her up, ignoring her begs for me to put her down, and carried her to the bathroom. I set her on the edge of the bath and ran us a bath.

Finally we were settled in the bath, nice and cozy, her back against my chest and my arms around her waist, just enjoying each others warmth. But the guilt inside, it was eating me alive, I had to tell her truth.

''Love?''

''Mmmyeah?'' she mumbled.

''I have to tell you something'' I confessed.

''What is it?'' she asked turning around so we were pressed together from the front and looked me in the eye.

''Well, it's..well.. I promise you it meant nothing and it was a stupid, stupid mistake, okay!'' I stammered.

''What did you do, Kill a puppy or something?'' she laughed but I remained serious.

''Ookaay..stupid joke, I know.'' she admitted, ''what did you do then?'' she asked, getting curious.

Well, here goes nothing, I thought.

''I slept with Hayley. I swear to you it meant absolutely nothing to me, she was just there and I was a bit frustrated, because you were still rejecting me and it just kind of happened!'' I prattled. She tensed and I got really worried that she would never forgive me. But then she just sighed and answered.

''I was with Tyler then, so I can't really blame you. I mean I wasn't celibate so why should have you been.'' I had to admit that she had a point, but it still didn't make me feel better about myself.

Okay, one down, one to go, I thought.

''See, love, here's the thing.. She got pregnant and I'm the father.'' I half whispered.

''What? Wait, _rewind_! _Pregnant? Seriously_? _How_ is that even possible?'' she almost shrieked.

''It kind of is, love. It's complicated, but basically when I became a hybrid, I became half-vampire and half-werewolf and since werewolves can procreate..you know.'' I tried explaining to her.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

''Okay.'' she said. That was a reaction I did not, in any way, expect, but Caroline always had a way of surprising me.

''So you're okay with it?'' I asked cautiously.

''I'm not sure. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate the she wolf, but you have a chance to be a father and that's a _huge_ thing!'' she said calmly, ''I don't approve that you chose her, of _all_ people, but I can't do anything about it so I guess congratulations are in order.'' she sighed.

''I didn't exactly _choose _her.'' I defended, ''If I could have chosen a mother to my child, she would be at the end of the list and you would have been the first'' I said as I kissed her lips.

She blushed and snuggled closer to me and closed her eyes. We didn't touch the Hayley subject for the rest of our bath together.

_I'll leave it at that, for the moment.:D _

_hope you all liked it!:) and thank you so much for your reviews, those meant a lot to me!:)_

_-Britt_


End file.
